How many significant figures does $00.445400$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.{4454}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{4454}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{445400}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.